The Story of Eyra
by TheDovahQueen
Summary: Eyra is a simple nord from Riften. On her way back from Falkreath, she runs into Alduin as he attacks Helgen. In a desperate attempt at saving the town, she meets a stranger named Torstek. Later on, they both learn that they are dragonborn and together they must save the world. But will love get in the way? Will Eyra be too weak? Will Torstek follow Alduin?
1. Chapter 1

It was late morning. She was walking down the main road on her way to Riften. The sun was bright and shining, almost burning through the light leather armor that Eyra was sporting. Shifting the small pack on her shoulders, she trudged silently through the terrain, just slightly off the road.

Her heart longed to return home to her small settlement next to the river in The Rift, where she lived alone except for her horse, Swift. Eyra thought of her home as she came to a crossroads and read the fermilliar wooden post showing which direction each town was.

"Hmm. I'm heading towards Riften... which is this way" She pointed in the direction that the sign was pointing to. She began to turn to head in that direction when a large shadow crossed over her and a loud, ear-splitting roar peirced the sky. It sent chills down her spine and made her nord blood nearly freeze. Instinctively she drew the shining steel sword and raised her shield out in front of her. The large beast seemed to laugh as it flew away, speaking some form of language she did not understand.

She quickly raced in the direction of the beast, clumsily trying to sheath her weapon. Her adrenaline was pumping and her heart felt like it was leaping out of her chest but her curiosity got the best of her. By the time she realized where the beast was heading, her heart sank, her deep blue eyes filling with both anger and sadness. She heard shouting from behind the gates.

The great beast was going to destory Helgen. Eyra watched as the beast circled and spit fire into the town.

She wasn't going to let this place suffer. She probably wouldn't be able to do much, but then again, stranger things have happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Without much effort, she busted the front gates open. The great city was already in ruin. Eyra snapped her head in the direction of a woman with a thick nordic accent who yelled "Dragon!"

"Dragon?" Eyra said to herself "Like the ones from the stories?"

A huge explosion cut her train of thought off as she dove out of the way of the huge, black monster. Time slowed for Eyra as the dragon landed right in front of her. The huge, ebony black dragon stared directly into her soul; his vibrant, blood-red eyes looking into her bright, turquoise blue eyes. They both stood there and stared. This dragon seemed interested in who this brave woman was. She watched as he lifted his head, his black, ebony scales reflecting the late afternoon sunlight.

The massive beast began to suck in air. Eyra knew what was coming next. She was not planning on getting burned today. In an instant she ducked behind her shield, her soft boots becoming soot as the power of this dragons fire seemed endless and infinite. Then it ended. She cautiously lifted her head over her shield so she could see why the dragon had stopped. She was forced backwards as the monstrous beast flapped its giant wings and lifted it off the ground. Her head hit a part of a fallen building and her vision instantly went blurry.

"Hey, hey you. Get up!" She made out a tall figure walking toward her holding some sort of weapon. As her vision cleared, she saw that it was a man. A nord to be more exact. His form shrinking as he crouched down next to her.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here! Can you walk?"

She nodded her head wearily and stood up, using her sword as support. She picked up her shield and followed the strange man out of the smouldering city through the gates that she had entered.

"Wait." He ordered and pulled her behind a pine tree as the strange black dragon flew away. He had held her there, a little too close for comfort. She could smell his rancid sweat. "Damn, just when you think they're extinct, they come back anyway." He commented cheerfully when it flew out of sight. She looked at him closer.

He wore a helmet with down-pointed horns, his pale blue eyes poking through the holes in the helmet. His hide boots were old and worn. His studded armor had left his chest almost completely revealed. She had noticed that he was clean shaven as well. He noticed her staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just... where did you come from?"

His face showed confusion. "Now come on, don't tell me your family never told you about where we all came from?" He answered jokingly.

She showed a quick smile that faded at the reminder of family. He saw the sadness in her eyes. "Helgen."

She looked at him mirroring the expression of confusion he had moments ago.

"I'm from Helgen. I heard the screaming and was on my way out when I spotted you being thrown around by that dragon. Figured I'd help out a fellow nord." He smiled warmly at her.

She began to feel sorry for him. He had probably lost his family during the attack and had barely made it out alive. Yet, somehow, he had time to stop and lead her out as well. And for that, she owed him her life. Which angered her. She hated having debts.

"Hello? Are you still here?" Her thoughts were broken by his waving hand in front of her face. "S-sorry" she stammered "I was just... thinking..."

He chuckled. "Must have been some thought."

How could he be so cheery when he just lost everything to something that was supposed to be a myth. It showed up out of nowhere. And on the most beautiful day too.

"Yeah..." She answered awkwardly. "So, thank you for saving my life, but I must be off." She waved and began to walk away, leaving the man still standing next to the tree. She hoped that he wasn't going to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Been really busy lately. I hope people like this. I sure enjoy writing it. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter of Eyra and don't forget to review. Doing this for you guys.

* * *

It was almost nightfall when she entered Riverwood. She was greeted by Gerdur when she entered the small town.

"Gerdur, would it be ok if I rest a bit at the house?"

"Sure, Eyra, stay as long as you need. You know which bed to take."

Eyra nodded her head and walked to the house. The familiar smell of sweetrolls and sweat filled her nostrils as she walked in. Taking off her boots and setting them next to the door, she sauntered down the stairs to find the guest bedroll in the corner. Eyra took her armor off and set it next to her pack. She then placed her sword within reach and slipped into the bedroll. She stared at the ceiling thinking about the strange man that saved her life. _Where did he even come from? Was he a prisoner? No, impossible. He didn't have stormcloak armor. He didn't have the round face of a Breton. His blue eyes spoke Nord. But that smile..._

The thought of his warm smile and pale blue eyes made her smile and turn over to fall asleep.

"Eyra?"

"What is it Gerdur?"

"Someone is here looking for you. He said something about Helgen."

Eyra snapped awake and quickly put on her armor. "Thank you, Gerdur!" she yelled as she ran quickly up the stairs and ran out the door. She saw the man sitting on the edge of the small porch, watching the children and their dogs play up and down the street. _Where did he come from? Shit, did he follow me?_

"How did you find me?" He stood up and turned around with that same warm smile on his face. _Is he always this cheery?_

"I-I followed you. I saw the road you were taking and asked the gate guards if they had seen you passing through here."

"But you don't even know my name."

She knew what was coming next "Eyra" She stated before he could ask. "Torstek." He responded back. She was surprised with his name. Yet, somehow, the name fit.

Her thoughts immediately brought her back to the day before. _Where did that thing come from?_

"So where are you heading?" He was really good at cutting her thoughts and bringing her back to the present. "Riften. I have a house just outside the city along the river."

Why was she telling him this? For all she knows, he could be an assassin looking to kill her. _He doesn't fit the look of an assassin, though._

"Well? Are you coming?" He asked her, interrupting her thoughts once again.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, not sure why he would want to come. "I have to make a quick trip to Whiterun but then we can go to your house. After that blow you took yesterday, I'm not so sure if you would be able to make it on your own"

That last comment caused her to push him off the porch. She was hurt by it. He had just called her weak because she looked helpless for mere seconds. He had come at the wrong time. She could have handled herself just fine.

She jumped off the porch and walked toward the northern gate. She heard loud footsteps approaching behind her. "Hey listen, it was a joke." He said guiltily. "I know. I just wanted you to stop talking." She grinned at him. "So, off to Whiterun?" He nodded with that same, gleamingly warm smile across his face.

They exited the northern gates, his shiny armor glistening against the warm, morning sun.


End file.
